Revelaciones inesperadas
by arcee93
Summary: -Hola, hermano.-saludó con suavidad, un ligero matiz de odio en su tono.-porque eso eres ¿no? Compartimos sangre, intelecto, físico.-sonrió de lado el pálido hombre mientras se acercaba al indefenso detective.-que seas casi mi clon te hace eso, un hermano... -eres una abominación Sherlock Holmes. Ligerisimo Johnlock, algo mas que amistad.


**Disclaimer: Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Gene Rodenberry y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.**

**Este fic es de las actividades del Foro I´m Sherlocked, por su primer aniversario, un oneshot :).**

**Extensión:3105 palabras**

**Revelaciones inesperadas**

Sherlock Holmes, un agente independiente de la flota estelar, se había graduado con honores de la academia, había rechazado asignaciones a naves de exploración y se dedicaba a surcar el cosmos en su pequeña, pero potente nave, la USS HURAKAN, numero de registro NCC 221-b, única en su clase, con dos motores warp, y capacidad para hasta 10 tripulantes; poseía la capacidad de ser piloteada por una sola persona, ya que estaba diseñada como una nave de espionaje. Por ahora su única tripulación eran el Capitán Sherlock Holmes y la Alférez Hudson

Sherlock solo deseaba dar rienda suelta a su trabajo, el no sería un agente independiente, como se empeñaba en titularlo la Flota, no, el sería detective-consultor.

Porque el universo era enorme, y crímenes se cometían en todos lados.

Así que resolvía los líos de la flota estelar, esas pequeñas situaciones, que se les escapaban a las grandes mentes y que podían poner en riesgo todo el cuadrante.

El asesinato de un embajador.

La desaparición de T´Pau.

Y así, cada extraño caso que llegaba a sus manos.

Su vida era relativamente tranquila y solitaria hasta que comenzó a investigar la colisión de la USS VENGEANCE.

Los almirantes, incluido su hermano mayor Mycroft, trataron de disuadirlo.

Pero la curiosidad de nuestro detective no conoce barreras, ni físicas ni burocráticas, y se hizo con la imagen de Khan, alias John Harrison.

El sorprendente parecido lo heló en su asiento.

Cuestionó a su hermano Mycroft y a toda la junta directiva de la Flota Estelar, sintiéndose traicionado.

Y las explicaciones pertinentes le dejaron helado, sorprendido y con un sentimiento de odio claro contra la Federación y su familia, durante meses el gran capitán Sherlock Holmes quedó reducido a las drogas.

Hasta ese día.

Sherlock despertó con una fuerte jaqueca y un terrible malestar general, de esos que te mantienen pegado a las sábanas como si estas por si solas poseyeran la gravedad de un sol.

Volteó hacia un lado y notó el vaso de agua puesto diligentemente en su mesa de noche.

Sonrió, la alférez Hudson había insistido en seguir bajo su mando, sin importar los genes que compartiera con ese asesino, ni que tuviera que renunciar a la Flota.

Tomó el agua haciendo diversas muecas de desagrado, en su boca había un permanente sabor metálico, producto de las drogas, que casi le hacía vomitar.

Decidió mover su nave de aquel apartado sistema, los sensores indicaban que a unos cuantos años luz se encontraba un pequeño planeta clase M, apto para contener vida, y lo suficientemente aislado como para que la flota no le perturbase.

Al llegar a la orbita de dicho planeta, sus sensores le mostraron que en la superficie del mismo se encontraban los restos de una Shuttle, médica por las señas y una débil señal de vida en su interior.

Y aunque Sherlock llevase algunas trazas de sociopatía, no era absolutamente inhumano, ni aunque deseara separarse de todo lo que representase a la Flota Estelar, dejaría a un herido a su suerte.

Dejó a cargo a la alférez Hudson y bajó al planeta, armado solo con un phaser.

Se acercó con cautela a la Shuttle accidentada, guiado por su excepcional capacidad de observación y su inseparable tricorder.

-¡estoy armado!-gritó una voz desde dentro.

-no son necesarias las amenazas.-contestó Sherlock entrando con cuidado a la derruida estructura, observando con interés a su ocupante.

Rubio, médico de la flota a juzgar por el uniforme azul, el tricorder médico, junto al botiquín, que llevaba a la cintura, físicamente era pequeño por poco y no llegaba a la altura mínima permitida en la flota para los hombres, pero fuerte, entrenamiento estándar de oficial, rango, comandante, a juzgar por las dos bandas en sus mangas.

Herido en el hombro, un mordisco, de alguna criatura oriunda del planetoide.

-John Watson.-se presentó el oficial levantándose con dificultad, observando a Sherlock con cierta sorpresa y recelo, no llevaba ninguna distinción de la Flota, solo ropa negra y un largo abrigo del mismo color.

-Sherlock Holmes.-contestó el detective con simpleza.-mi nave esta en orbita.

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte del rubio, ordenó a su única tripulante que los transportase.

-¿y sabes que les dije? Que en la Flota Estelar hay mierda en cada rincón, que el sector 31 había metido las narices hasta en las naves de exploración y que sus principios estaban en contra de todo lo establecido cuando se fundó la flota.-contó John Watson al ser interrogado sobre su historia, mientras sostenía un regenerador dérmico sobre su hombro.

-desertaste.-concluyó Sherlock.

-por supuesto que si, nos habían ordenado unas cosas…-John Watson guardó silencio.-ahora soy un renegado.-suspiró con pesadumbre.

-eres bienvenido.-sonrió Sherlock antes de salir de la enfermería dando un guiño.

-no lo había visto tan feliz en meses.-admitió la alférez Hudson.-llámeme señora Hudson, ya que todos somos unos renegados de la Flota, no creo que guardar los rangos sea importante y a mi edad… no tiene sentido decirme alférez, eso es para jovencitos.

John le sonrió con calidez e inspeccionó el lugar, la enfermería estaba bien surtida, a simple vista, ya haría un inventario.

Y fue por ese inventario que John se dio cuenta que faltaban algunas drogas, no muy potentes ni adictivas, pero en grandes cantidades producirían los mismos efectos que los antiguos opiáceos de la Tierra.

-desde que llegaste los ha dejado.-explicó la Señora Hudson.-no se que has hecho con el, de verdad que no, pero eres una bendición.

Y John sonrió ante el cumplido.

Pasaron los meses y Sherlock Holmes volvió a ser el mismo, el detective consultor del cuadrante alpha.

El comodoro Lestrade les asignaba casos y Sherlock escogía los que le parecía más interesantes y rechazaba, con un insulto a la flota y sus mentes, los más "obvios"

Pasaron a ser agentes casi al margen de la ley.

Hasta ese día en que se cruzaron con la USS-Enterprise.

El capitán Kirk había recibido una aterradora noticia.

Khan y su tripulación habían escapado de la criogénesis, con ayuda de un teniente, Mark McGivers, asignado como guardia de aquel depósito de hielo e inconciencia.

Las razones no estaban claras, solo se conocían los hechos, y eran los siguientes:

Kahn tenía a sus 72, ahora 73 hombres de vuelta.

Había robado una nave clase Constitution, la USS Eagle.

Le habían perdido la pista.

Mycroft llamó una noche a su hermano, sonando alterado, nervioso, algo poco usual en él.

Y le ordenó unirse al capitán Kirk en la persecución de los hombres más peligrosos de la galaxia.

Sherlock había aceptado, no por ayudar a su hermano, si no por la posibilidad de encontrar a Khan, de conocerlo, estudiarlo y ver hasta donde llegaban los parecidos.

Al parecer llegaban muy lejos.

Tan pronto bajó de su nave, en el hangar del Enterprise, el reconocido capitán Kirk se lanzó sobre el.

-¡Tu!

Y ni McCoy ni Spock ni Watson juntos lograron separarlos.

Solo hasta que Jim Kirk vio sus puños manchados de sangre y el rostro destrozado de Sherlock, comprendió el error.

-lo…lo siento.-musitó el capitán.

-es comprensible.-contestó Sherlock poniéndose de pie con ayuda de John.

-¿disculpa?-soltó McCoy que ya recorría el rostro del detective con un escáner médico.

-sugiero que esperemos a reunirnos en la sala de juntas, el señor Holmes esta herido, y el capitán necesita calmarse.-opinó Spock.

-será lo mejor.-admitió John.

Sherlock fue consciente de todas las miradas y murmullos que le acompañaron en su camino a la enfermería.

-¿nunca has visto una foto de Khan?-le dijo McCoy a John mientras Sherlock descansaba bajo el efecto de los sedantes.

-nunca.-admitió John.

McCoy torció el gesto y toqueteó su tablet, pasados unos segundos se la pasó a John, quien solo abrió los ojos ampliamente sorprendido del parecido, la verdad lo golpeó de improviso, el no conocía nada acerca del pasado de Sherlock Holmes.

-imposible.-logró articular.

-no son hermanos o nada de eso…alguien empleó alguna extraña tecnología genética para fusionar ciertas partes del ADN, no se con que fin porque Sherlock parece bastante normal…

-a excepción de su gran intelecto.-aportó John.

-si, a excepción de eso.-admitió McCoy cruzándose de brazos.-quien hizo esto tenía en mente el crear una especie de clon, al parecer le salió mal el experimento y…

-nació Sherlock.

Y esta misma explicación fue dada en la sala de juntas, ante la tensa atmosfera que rodeaba a todos los jefes de sección, y a Sherlock, que actuaba como si no fuera el protagonista de esta historia de horror.

-participen esto a sus respectivas secciones.-ordenó Kirk con la voz firme.-recuerden que estamos de cacería, muchas vidas se perderán en esta cruzada, pero se que comando la mejor tripulación de toda la flota estelar y que todos daremos todo por capturar a este asesino y su tripulación. Pueden retirarse. Señor Holmes quédese por favor.

Sherlock se detuvo, John hizo otro tanto y Spock igual.

-preferiría hablar a solas.-dijo Jim tratando de sonar cortes.-Spock tienes trabajo que hacer.

John miró a Sherlock a los ojos.

-ve John, ponte de acuerdo con McCoy para los preparativos médicos.-le dijo Sherlock con el semblante serio, John asintió y salió del lugar en compañía de vulcano.

Jim caminó hasta encontrarse a unos pasos de distancia del detective.

-lamento nuestro incidente, espero…

-las disculpas no son necesarias, al parecer es parte de tu personalidad el ser impulsivo.-dijo Sherlock restándole importancia.

-me han dicho muchas cosas sobre ti, que puedes adivinar con solo un vistazo toda la vida de una persona. ¿Qué sabes de mi?-inquirió Kirk.

-no has dormido durante dos noches, el evidente deseo de venganza, el terror de perder tripulantes y el estrés de tu puesto te consumen, también veo que eres una persona sociable, un seductor por naturaleza, sin embargo estas solo y te rodeas de pocos amigos, de muchas mujeres de una noche si, eso indica un pasado trágico, la muerte de tu padre te marcó, de ahí en más tu vida fue a pique, presenciaste una tragedia que te marcó psicológicamente, buscaste alejarte del espacio, más sin embargo la Flota llegó hasta ti. Desarrollaste un aprecio que roza casi el amor por esta nave, y su tripulación, si algo llega a pasarles te consumirías en la culpa.

Kirk se quedó de piedra y aún así trato de seguir probando a Sherlock.

-¿qué me dices de McCoy?

-hombre divorciado que huyó al espacio para alejarse de su exmujer, se oculta bajo una coraza de mal genio, pero se preocupa por todos a un nivel casi paternal, tiene un pequeño problema con las bebidas y le aterra el espacio.

-Bien, es cierto todo lo que dicen de ti.-sonrió Kirk palmeando familiarmente el hombro de Sherlock.-ahora trazaremos un plan de respaldo…

John y Spock se miraban mientras iban en el turbolift, John carraspeó y Spock alzó una ceja.

-esto… ¿cómo es el capitán Kirk?

-eficiente.

"dios es peor que Sherlock"

-digo… es el más joven en la historia, ¿no ha causado problemas?

-nada que no se pueda solucionar.

La nave fue sacudida entonces, el violento bamboleo hizo caer a ambos hombres al suelo.

Siempre eficiente Spock se levantó y calmadamente preguntó por el intercomunicador que ocurría en el puente.

-la USS Eagle señor.-contestó Sulu.

John sintió que el color se iba de su cara.

Khan había llegado.

-le sugiero que se dirija a enfermería, el doctor McCoy necesitará ayuda.-ordenó Spock a John deteniendo el turbolift el la cubierta de enfermería.

-si…si claro.-aceptó John mientras salía dando tumbos por el pasillo.

Y el combate que siguió solo puede describirse como excepcional.

Kirk llegó al puente de mando acompañado de Sherlock, Khan se rehusaba a establecer comunicaciones y se contentaba con acribillar la Enterprise con cada torpedo que tenía en su arsenal.

-escudos al 30 % capitán.

-sugiero una maniobra alternativa.-opinó Sherlock.-usemos los códigos de comandos o registros únicos de transceptor para ordenarle a la USS Eagle que baje los escudos.

-seguro Khan ya ha previsto eso señor Holmes.-contestó Spock.

-se como piensa, cree que son mentes inferiores y no se habrá preocupado por cambiarlo.-sonrió Sherlock empujando a Spock fuera de su consola.

Y funcionó, la USS Eagle quedó completamente desprotegida, permitiéndole a Jim inutilizar sus armas y motores y transportar a la tripulación de Khan hacia las celdas de seguridad.

Sin embargo Khan se repuso rápido de la impresión, sonriendo maniáticamente a pesar de la sangre que en esos momentos corría por su rostro, accionó un par de comandos.

Y ante los sorprendidos ojos de todo el puente Sherlock fue transportado al USS-Eagle, frente al mismísimo Khan, que no dudó en golpearlo.

-Khan, me e vuelto a reír de tu inteligencia superior.-se burló Jim tratando de sonar seguro, y burlón y para nada sorprendido por la demostración.

-señorrr, no podemos transporrrtar al señorrr Hollrmes de vuelta.-informó Checov nervioso, mientras veían como Khan pateaba y golpeaba a Sherlock.

-no lo hiciste solo, necesitaste de otra mente superior.-rió cínico Khan.-sin embargo, no cuentan con las mejoras que le hice a la USS Eagle, sus escudos… son superiores, así como sus motores. Solo, no pude usarlas a tiempo, una ligera falla menor que no se repetirá.-dijo con voz suave y amenazante.-Sherlock se quedará conmigo. Necesito, tener cierta conversación con el, y si es posible, realizar ciertas pruebas.-sonrió levantando a Sherlock del suelo por el cabello.

Y finalizó la transmisión.

John había seguido toda la acción desde la enfermería, pero después del giro de los acontecimientos, el que necesitaba a un médico era el.

McCoy se le acercó preocupado, pero John lo apartó con un brazo tembloroso.

-estoy bien, hay gente a la que tratar.-dijo tratando de sonar decidido.

McCoy asintió no muy convencido.

Pronto una luz de teletransportación inundó el lugar y John desapareció.

-maldita sea con Khan y sus cachivaches.-maldijo el doctor lanzándose al intercomunicador mas cercano.

Sherlock despertó atado a una dura mesa de aluminio transparente, con el intercambiador de fluidos conectado a la vena, llenándolo de un estimulante, y sus brazos y piernas atados. Forzó un poco la vista en aquel lúgubre lugar y tembló, si Sherlock Holmes, el famoso detective consultor, único en el cuadrante, tembló.

Su Némesis le miraba sonriente.

-Khan...

-hola, hermano.-saludó con suavidad, un ligero matiz de odio en su tono.-porque eso eres ¿no? Compartimos sangre, intelecto, físico.-sonrió de lado el pálido hombre mientras se acercaba al indefenso detective.-que seas casi mi clon te hace eso, un hermano...

-estas no son maneras de tratar a la familia.-gimió Sherlock apretando los dientes para acallar un gemido.

-si lo son, especialmente cuando esa familia es... inferior.-Khan llegó hasta Sherlock y cerró una de sus manos, como una garra, sobre el tobillo derecho del joven.-y se da el lujo de rodearse de seres... aun mas inferiores.

Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza, presa del dolor.

-¿duele? Aaahhh lo lamento, a veces no controlo mi fuerza, más si esta va dirigida a quien ayudó a la USS Enterprise a capturar a mi tripulación.

-todos son unos asesinos... y si esas mejoras son ciertas, el hecho de que fallaran solo demuestra que eres imperfecto.

El crujido del tobillo de Sherlock inundó el lugar, resonando como un eco, llegando a oídos de John, quien poco a poco volvía en si, oculto por Khan en las sombras del depósito de aquella nave.

-tenemos algo en común Sherlock, ambos cometimos el error de enamorarnos de seres inferiores, eso nos debilitó. No sabes lo que sufrí cuando el teniente Mark McGivers murió durante la batalla, por tu culpa Sherlock, por decirle al estúpido de Kirk como derrotarnos.-esta vez fueron las costillas de Sherlock las que se rompieron bajo el furioso puño de Khan.-al ser superiores, sentimos de manera superior. Te mostraré todo el odio que serás capaz de sentir cuando mate a tu mascota, delante de tus ojos.

Y fue el turno de Sherlock de dejar escapar su ira, sin importarle que su tobillo estuviera destrozado, que sus costillas doliesen como el infierno cuando movía sus brazos para liberarse y que sus muñecas se desollasen contra las abrazaderas de titanio.

Porque su universo entero giraba en torno al hombre que Khan traía arrastrado por los cabellos.

John soltó un gemido de dolor al impactar su cabeza con el borde de la cama donde yacía Sherlock.

Y a pesar de tener ahora un hilo de sangre bajando por la frente sonrió tranquilizador al detective, evaluándolo con la mirada, haciendo gala de la camisa azul que a pesar de haber de todo aun portaba.

-en lugar de sonreír deberías planear como escapar ¿no crees?-preguntó Khan arrojando a John lejos de Sherlock con una potente patada.-ser inferior.

Sherlock reanudó su lucha con las abrazaderas, furioso.

-tranquilo "hermano" calculo que tendrás diez minutos para escapar...-tomó a John por el cabello de nuevo y lo arrojó a unos metros.-antes de que lo mate.

Sherlock luchó con renovadas energías, cada alarido, grito y gemido de John eran su incentivo, y cada golpe, insulto y burla de Khan un analgésico contra su dolor.

-¿sabes que eres el producto de un experimento fallido? El almirante Marcus conoció a los Holmes cuando estos pasaban por un terrible momento.

Sherlock dejó de luchar.

-su pequeño hijo recién nacido no parecía querer sobrevivir, así que removieron mar y tierra buscando una cura. Se encontraron con el almirante, que en esos momentos buscaba como eliminar ciertas, "fallas" en mi y en mi tripulación, vio en ti la solución.

John alzó la cabeza del suelo, atento a la historia.

-al mezclar nuestros ADNs consiguió salvarte, dándote ciertas características superiores, sin embargo eliminó más que las simples "fallas" que nos atribuia a mi y a mi tripulación, te devolvió a tu familia asqueado por el fracaso de su experimento y se olvidó de ti, Sherlock Holmes.

-solo eres el resultado híbrido de un experimento.

-una abominación.

-no lo es nada de eso.-murmuró John logrando ponerse de pie, la mirada herida en Sherlock era más que suficiente para darle energías.

-y habla la criatura inferior, ¿qué sabes tu? Tus conocimientos son limitados, tus facultades, tu fuerza, todo en ti es inferior.-vociferó Khan.

-no son tan inferiores.-rio Sherlock, una risa vacía, completamente fría.

Y fue cuando Kirk y un selecto grupo de seguridad irrumpió en el lugar, disparando casi enseguida contra Khan, buscando reducirlo.

Lo consiguieron casi acabando las baterías de sus phasers.

Unos dias después.

-¿Sherlock seguro que quieres dejar la Enterprise?… aun estas convaleciente y…-Sherlock fulminó a John con la mirada, no entendía aun como ese hombre seguía con el, después de todas esas revelaciones debería haber corrido despavorido.

Dando una mirada de disculpa a Kirk y los demás John fue detrás de Sherlock.

Jamás le dejaría.

Aun si era el resultado de un experimento genético fallido.

Ayudaría a Sherlock a recuperar su humanidad.

Porque John Watson había visto la parte más humana y sensible de Sherlock, la esencia de su alma.

Fin

N/A: me pasé por 105 palabras ^^ espero que el fic sea de su agrado.

El teniente Mark McGivers esta basado en la teniente McGivers de Star Trek TOS, la esposa de Khan en ese universo lamento si no pude desarrollar más su relación.

Cualquier review será bien recibido.


End file.
